User blog:The Elvendoodler/Why Doesn't Earth Have Magic?
We're all familiar with the fact that Earth doesn't have magic, or at least not much to do anything significant. But why? Why Earth Has No Magic As I mentioned here, magic is an energy found everywhere in the universe. Its presence is thicker in some places than in others. Location Where Earth is physically located, the presence of magic is on the thinner end of the spectrum. But even if magic is weak in our corner of the universe, lifeforms on Earth should be able to use magic to a further extent than they can. Earth's metaphysical location is a convergence point of many different realities. Even without magic, things are still able to cross over because of how cluttered the layering is. Vitatutell "Mother Earth" The Titan Vitatutell, or "Mother Earth", protects Earth from magic and most other beings. Her protection of Earth on the metaphysical plane known as the "Starfields" has prevented many undesirable visitors. This includes keeping most magic out of Earth's physical reality. Not As Magicless As It Seems Just because a monumentally huge portion of magic is blocked from accessing Earth doesn't mean that trace amounts don't exist. Lifeforms on Earth are perfectly capable of tapping into these trace sources of energy, although it is done entirely unconsciously. On Earth, magic is most easily conducted through objects, such as crystals. Vitatutell (Mother Earth) Vitatutell, otherwise referred to as “Mother Earth”, is a titan that guards Earth from most other worlds. She is the big reason why magic basically does not exist on Earth. Because of Earth's metaphysical location on a convergence point, Mother Earth has to stay on constant guard to ensure the safety of her lifeforms. Her method of minimizing risk was to shut Earth off and away from the magic energy. This in turn has allowed her lifeforms to be able to live with no dependence on magic whatsoever. While it's not ideal and the consequences obvious, it's much better than what was happening before the cut off. Even with her blocking most magic from her life-planet, there's always going to be leaks. Mother Earth, with the sheer amount of things she protects her life-planet from, is always busy and can't leave the gateway for long. But even with the dedication she shows, her attention is spread thin, so beings from other realities and life-planets manage to sneak by. But some decide to gain her favor in order to cross over peacefully at their leisure. Abilities Mother Earth is a Changer Titan, meaning she possesses the ability to take on different forms (a mirror to Earth life's adaptability). Mother Earth's forms are: *Primary (see attached picture) *Divine (bright light with many eyes, commonly seen upon the death of her lifeforms) *Prophet (8ft tall, cloaked in greenery, body made from dark clay. Hair made from coiled plants that resemble dreadlocks) *Storm (Shifts between '''Monsoon', Landslide, and Eruption depending on what's needed. These forms in themselves can alternate into different animals as needed.)'' Mother Earth has also created "children", (a feature of Humanity's creativity), to observe Earth in her stead and to assist in protecting it. Many of these children are known on Earth as "Gods". How many there are? At least a few thousand. Does Mother Earth trust them to guard Earth alone? Not since Atlantis. Titans Titans are beings that dwell in a place known as the "Starfields", which is an interplanetary rift that stretches for infinity. They are guardians of their "life planets", and each take on traits of their favorite lifeforms. Titans come into being when there is life present and can only exist when their lifeforms exist. The powers a Titan has mirrors the abilities and features of their lifeforms. A Titan is incapable of crossing into the reality of their life planet, they can only sense what it is happening. They can cross into the realities of another Titan's life planet however. Similarly to how a Titan can feel what is happening on their life-planet, their lifeforms can feel whatever happens to their Titan. This is often spread out to each individual, so sensations are minimal. Category:Blog posts